the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1751
In NeS2 Post 1751 Arkng Thand continues reading Britt: The Legend, Chapter Two. Britticus and Nyneve are cornered by Gebutulus Simonious before they could reach Nyneve's house. Gebtulus allows Nyneve to go because she is a noble but he takes Britticus as a slave for his wife, Junia. Britt likes Junia enough, even though she is slow and dim-witted, but he hates Gebtulus. When Gebtulus summons several nobles to his house, they are all his political enemies, including Nyneve and her father, as well as The Commander. He sets slaves loose upon them allowing them freedom if they slay the Romans. Britt opens the house doors to let the slaves run amok within but when he reaches the room of Junia, he finds she is dead and her friend, Locretia, stands over her. Nyneve seems to believe Locretia killed Junia, not the slaves. Gebtulus releases Askia upon the slaves, who has an agreement with the Roman noble. When Askia finally faces off against the Commander he decides to turn him into a NeSferatu and they leave together, leaving the house of Gebtulus strewn with the dead. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Two Arkng Thand continues to read his book, Britt the Legend Many months after their escape from the military, Britt and Nyneve finally found themselves back in Rome. They had travelled city-to-city progressive south-westwards until they reached the fabled gates. They'd long ago shed their papyrus armour and were clad in simple garbs that Nyneve had been able to barter from a trader by using her father's name. Of course they were much finer clothes than Britt had ever worn before and he often marvelled at himself in reflections from lakes, ponds or even puddles after the rain. As the two of them began to walk the streets of Rome, intending to head straight to Nyneve's parents' home, they were suddenly bustled into an alley by two very strong men. They went kicking, screaming and biting but no one bothered to help. They were thrust before the feet of a man they had both known some time ago - Gebtulus Simonius. Gebtulus Simonius: "You know that ****** Commander is after a pound of my flesh because of you two urchins? I get threats, I get letters, I get sanctions, I get verbal abuse -- all because a couple of street rats got caught running away from camp. The rest of the brats I sent up there had the decency to die in battle, what the Hells were you two doing, huh? Running away!? Like you have any reason to live!?" Nyneve: "I'm not a street rat! I just pretended to be!" Gebtulus Simonius: "I can frickin' see that! You're not even a boy! What's this? Cut your hair and everything? But now you're in ladies robes, I can really see it. How old're you anyway? Older than twelve like you told me, right?" Nyneve: "What does it matter? I'm higher born than you! Now let us go! If my father hears how you've treated me, you'll live to regret it." Gebtulus Simonius: '"Fine fine. You can go." ''Britt and Nyneve began to walk away but a hand grasped Britt's shoulder. '''Gebtulus Simonius: "Not you, street rat. She might be a noble, but you definitely aren't. You're too stupid. Boys, I think we should string the little wretch up and hang him from my slave house. It'll give the patrons something to laugh at." Nyneve: "No! He comes with me!" Gebtulus Simonius: "My patience with you is wearing thin, girl. I'm letting you go because I have respect for your lineage, but if I killed you now, no one would take the time to identify your remains. You'd just be some dead urchin or prostitute. So... bugger off." Nyneve, for the first time, appeared genuinely scared. Being so close to home and suddenly threatened so brutally could shake even the strongest of hearts. Britt breathed deep. Britt: "It's okay, Nyneve. Go now. I'll be okay. I'm worth more alive than dead." Gebtulus Simonius: '"Don't bank on that, kid." '''Britt: '"If I'm seen alive with you, I think the Commander would relax a bit, right?" '''Gebtulus Simonius: "Huh! Not so stupid after all!" Realising that Britt was going to be safe, Nyneve slowly backed out of the alley. She stood staring after Britt for a long pause before she finally ran away. Gebtulus Simonius: "Okay. I'll spare your life. My wife could use a new pet anyway. All my kids are from my first, second and third marriages, this fourth's a dud. Better that way, fed up of kids. Waste of money they are. You'll be branded as one of my house slaves. Let's go, stupid." And so Britt the Boy was taken into the House of Simonius, branded with a large "S" and made a personal slave of Gebtulus' wife, Junia. Junia was a young woman, not much older than Nyneve, but was incredibly slow-witted and passive. Often she spent her days indoors, staring out of windows or at paintings. The only time she seemed to liven up was during social gatherings, especially when her best friend Locretia visited. Locretia was incredibly materialistic and often wore grandiose garments and jewellery to show Junia. She also brought opium with her, which the two women would indulge in for several days. Britt's duties were usually to help clean, cook and tend on Junia's demands. He was also allowed to leave the house and make purchases on Junia's behalf, as she never wanted to go outside. He grew older and more depressed. He watched slaves come in and out of House Simonius, put on a stage with plaques detailing their names, health conditions and countries of origin and then sold to other nobles. Britt felt deeply sorry for them, believing they would be treated much worse than he was. After all Britt was technically Roman, though a slave. When Britt finally hit fourteen he saw someone he had never expected to ever see again. At seventeen and with lengthy, clean hair, Britt didn't even recognise Nyneve at all. As he stood in the courtyard watching the slaves being bought and sold, Nyneve approached him. Nyneve: "Britt! I can hardly believe it's you!" Britt: "Uh... you're not supposed to talk to me, miss. I'm a slave... how do you know my name?" Nyneve: "Seriously? The Narrator just told the Readers that we went through this, we don't need to have this pointless conversation." Arkng Thand: '"Breaking the fourth-wall, are we?" '' Thand winks at the NeS Readers. '''Nyneve: "Maybe I can help get you released, Britt? If my father buys you from Simonius, he could then free you!" Britt: "You think he'd do that?" Nyneve tutted. ' Nyneve:' "I can't guarantee it..." Britt: "Then I should just stay here. I have a good life... comparatively..." He motioned towards the slaves. ' Britt:' "There's a lot of them kept in cells underneath the house. I feel so bad for them." ' Nyneve:' "Slavery is terrible, and we've both been affected by it. My real father was a slave too, remember? I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault..." Britt wanted to avoid the blame game and changed the subject. Britt: "Where have you been all this time? I see you and your parents made up!" Nyneve: "Yeah, we did. I didn't have to marry, which is good. I said I'd run off and join nomads instead of the army and they relented. I tried to find out where you'd gone but Gebtulus just kept fobbing me off, saying you'd left the city! What a scoundrel, you were here the whole time!" Britt: "He probably didn't want you trying to free me." Nyneve: "How is he to work for?" Britt: "I work for his wife, Junia. Mostly I think I'm here to go shopping for her. It's what I usually do. Why're you here?" Nyneve: "Father is looking for new gladiators. I don't think he'll take anyone here though. I'm so happy I found you again, Britt." Nyneve looked like she was going to hug Britt but refrained, not wanting her parents ire. Nyneve: "Your master did tell my father that he should come today though. Important business. Father assumed there'd be a strong slave up for auction, but apparently not. I don't know what Simonius is playing at, but he's going to make father angry..." As the two continued to talk, another figure entered the courtyard with several guardsmen. He wore the bright, silver armour of the military and when he removed his helmet they both recognised him. Britt & Nyneve: "The Commander!" The Commander, indeed, who had once set them both free from military service. He dismounted his horse and approached the entourage with Nyneve's father. Nyneve: '''"What the Hells is going on, do you think?" '''Gebtulus Simonius: "Thank you for coming! I have a special event planned for you all!" The Commander: "You know I have no interest in slaves, Simonius!" Gebtulus Simonius: "And I do not intend to sell you any! Guards!" The large gates to the courtyard were suddenly slammed shut. Some of the people in the courtyard ran towards them and pounded their fists. The Commander: '''"What's the meaning of this, Simonius?" '''Gebtulus Simonius: "I am a man of few principles, but one of those principles is vengeance. Everyone in this courtyard has wronged me in some way and today, you shall all pay the price for that mistake. Slaves!" '' From the open archway that led to the lower levels of the House of Simonius came a horde of slaves - with weapons. They shuffled slowly out, confused and squinting at the sunlight.'' Gebtulus Simonius: '''"Freedom will be granted to all of the slaves that kill the Romans standing before you. All of them. Dead." Initially the slaves looked at each other with hesitation and doubt, until one brave soul, eager for freedom, suddenly charged at the Romans. His sword cut down one unarmed woman. Instantly there was a clamour for survival as the slaves tore into the Romans. The Commander and his guards pushed their way to the front to fight off the slaves, but their numbers were too great and the slaves went around them - hacking and slashing at any who stood before them. Nyneve screamed when her father was skewered by a sword but Britt held her back and stood in front of her. The slaves, seeing his brand, left him be. '''The Commander: "Stop this madness! He will never grant you freedom! Stop!" The Commander's cries went unheard in the madness and savagery. Britt thought on his feet. He had to rescue the Commander. Nyneve's father was gone, but that man still stood. Britt used his key and opened the door to the house proper. Britt: "Everyone, the door's open! Inside, you can kill the rest of them!" Slaves began to take the bait and rushed through the door with blood-hungry eyes. Britt tugged at Nyneve. Britt: "Nyneve, I have to help Junia escape!" Nyneve: "Why!?" Britt: "Because... because... because she's kind of stupid and doesn't really deserved to be butchered by this lot." Nyneve: '''"Just like... just like my..." '''Britt: "Don't think about it just now. You've got to be strong again. Just until we're all out of this alive!" Nyneve managed to nod and follow Britt inside the house. They saw slaves running wild, mostly smashing and breaking whatever they believed looked valuable. Britt led Nyneve up a side passage to the rooms he knew belonged to his mistress. As they burst into the room they saw Junia lay upon the floor of her room with a small knife pushed into her chest. Stood over her with a look of surprise was Locretia. Locretia: '"Britt! I'm surprised to see you! I - I just found Junia this way! My lovely Junia! My best friend! Those beasts must have killed her!" '''Britt: '"No..." '''Locretia: "Don't worry, Britt, we'll be okay up here for now. I just saw Gebtulus go by. I think he has a plan. You're not with those slaves, are you Britt? You were always a good boy. Keeping our little opium secret..." Nyneve: "The rioting slaves seem to like smashing things, but this room..." Locretia: "I guess they just wanted to kill the wife of the master first. How should I know the mind of a slave?" Gebtulus Simonius burst into the room and saw his dead wife on the floor. Gebtulus Simonius: '"Damn it! Now I need ''another ''wife!" ''Britt felt anger stir at Gebtulus Simonius' casual dismissal of Junia's demise. Junia may have owned Britt, but Britt felt she never understood much of anything that happened around her and could be seen as blameless. 'Locretia: '"Don't worry, Gebtulus, there are plenty of women out there." 'Gebtulus Simonius: '"Perhaps, but it's a pain to find a decent one. Anyway, I have to deal with this slave revolt. I have a last resort for this kind of situation. I've done it once before during the last slave revolt--" '''Locretia: "There was another revolt!?" Gebtulus Simonius: "Yeah. They killed my second wife. Probably a good thing really, she was a pain in my arse." Locretia: "What's your last resort?" Gebtulus Simonius smiled a dark smile, much more menacing than any Britt had ever seen from him before. Gebtulus Simonius: "Death incarnate." From the shadows emerged a dark-clad figure who appeared to have melted out of the shadows rather than stepped. He was tall, dark-skinned and had white tattoos on his face. His eyes were completely white, suggesting that he might be blind. Locretia was taken with disgust. Locretia: '"Another slave? Gebtulus, is this wise?" '''Man: '"Slave? You are mistaken. I am Death. I feel Death. I sense it. I sense it on you, Locretia. I sense it upon your hands, in your hair, in your heart..." Locretia staggered away from him. 'Locretia: '"Who are you?" '''Man: "They called me Askia before I became the bastion of Death." Locretia: "Gebtulus..." Gebtulus Simonius: '"Don't worry! Relax. Askia here is in my debt. We have a perfectly good arrangement. I help him with his specialised... diet, and he does a few murders for me. It's a very good arrangement." ''Slowly, with a kind of crooked twist in his neck, Askia turned his head to look at Britt and Nyneve, who were cowering in the corner. He smiled a broad smile of pure white teeth and two very sharp fangs. Then he was gone. He disappeared, but from below they could hear the screams of the slaves as they were being torn to shreds by those sharp teeth. 'Nyneve: '"By the Gods, what kind of monster'' is'' that?" Gebtulus Simonius looked at Nyneve and Britt as though seeing them for the first time since he entered the room. It took him a moment to recognise Nyneve but when he did he smiled with happiness at his good fortune. '''Gebtulus Simonius: "Brilliant! The one that got away has returned! Surprised your father was stupid enough to bring you with him today. Actually I should be surprised he was stupid enough to come at all, but there you go. Arrogance breeds stupidity in those who believe themselves to be untouchable. No one escapes me forever, girl." He approached them and, with his arm around their shoulders, guided them to the balcony of Junia's room. Britt glanced back at his fallen mistress again, seeing Locretia also staring down at the dead woman. When on the balcony the two were made to look down at The Commander who was killing the last of the slaves. Of his four guardsmen, two had survived. Gebtulus Simonius: '''"Good show, Commander!" '''The Commander: "You won't get away with this, Simonius! I shall come up there and tear your head from your shoulders!" Gebtulus Simonius: "Patience, my friend! You have only passed the first challenge! Askia, where are you!?" From the house below Britt and Nyneve came Askia. He slowly approached The Commander. The Commander: "I advise you, African, do not approach further or I'll be forced to strike you down." Askia: '"I sense so much death on you, Roman. It practically falls off you like blood might. A skilled warrior, honourable and dutiful. But how would you feel in the face of ''true Death, warrior?" Askia pounced upon the first guardsman and pulled his head off with his bare hands. Both the Commander and the remaining soldier were taken off-guard by the sudden horror the act, but The Commander regained his composure quickly and made a strike at Askia. The two danced around the courtyard, Askia constantly dodging or deflecting The Commander's attacks. When the second soldier tried to help his Commander, Askia first wrenched the man's arm out of its socket and then tore his throat with his fangs. This sent The Commander into a rage at last and he desperately, wildly, tried to slay the beast that was Askia. '''Britt: "Please stop this, Master!" ' Gebtulus Simonius:' "I think not." Gebtulus Simonius looked elated, thrilled with the upcoming prospect of death and carnage. Suddenly Nyneve moved and shoved Gebtulus Simonius, trying to push him over the balcony. Unfortunately she lacked the upper body strength and the Roman merely staggered aside. He shook his head and struck Nyneve with the back of his hand. Gebtulus Simonius: "I'd kill you, girl, but you'll be more valuable to me as a slave." '' Nyneve, who had fallen to the floor, looked up at him petulantly.'' Nyneve: "You can't! I'm a noble!" Gebtulus Simonius: "Are you, now? I know about your little secret, girl. Your father was slave and that makes you the offspring of a slave! Your mother has no husband, she will be shamed and left destitute. You, on the other hand, will become my slave. In fact, I'll make you one of my next wife's maids. Be thankful for at least that. You're too educated to be sold as a prostitute." '' Nyneve glowered at Gebtulus but there was also fear in her eyes. She knew he was right and she was desperately trying to solve the problem in her head. How to escape and save her mother? Her hope lay with The Commander.'' But Fate was not on Nyneve's side. Fate: '"Hey, I'm impartial here." '''Britt: '"No! Commander!" Askia finally stopped playing with the Roman soldier and wrenched his sword from his hands. With one hand he hoisted The Commander into the air by his neck. ''' Gebtulus Simonius: "Kill him, Askia!" Askia continued to hold The Commander in the air, a wide grin on his face. Gebtulus Simonius: "Now, Askia! Stop playing with him!" Askia: "No." He put The Commander down. Nyneve, hearing the words, sighed with relief. Gebtulus Simonius: "What!?" Askia, without warning, clamped his mouth around the neck of The Commander and drew his blood. It was now Gebtulus' turn to breathe a sigh of relief. Askia: "You remember our agreement, Simonius?" Askia allowed The Commander to fall to his knees. A pitiful sight for Britt to watch. The once proud, brave and good man forced to his knees by a monster. Britt didn't even feel hatred towards Askia - it was towards his Master. ' Gebtulus Simonius: '"What of it?" Askia: "I would serve you here until I found one worthy of becoming one like me?" Gebtulus Simonius instantly turned a vivid shade of red. Gebtulus Simonius: "Anyone but him! Askia! I forbid it!" Askia bit his own wrist, leaving a wide gash in his skin. Blood poured from the self-inflicted wound. Gebtulus Simonius: "No! Stop!" Gebtulus Simonius was practically bouncing up and down on the balcony with petulant fury. Askia's blood dripped onto the face of The Commander. When just a drop fell between his own lips, a strange change began to take place in the kneeling figure. He thrust himself up with renewed rigor and began to drink from Askia's wrist. Britt: "What... what is he doing?" Gebtulus Simonius: "Making my most hated enemy immortal. Turning him into a monster just like Askia." Britt: "No..." Askia: "Rise... NeSferatu!" The Commander rose and, without turning back, the two men leapt into a shadow and disappeared from the courtyard. Britt, Nyneve, Gebtulus and Locretia in the chamber stood in silence, reflecting upon their own situations. It was Gebtulus' anger that came spilling through first, declaring that he would have a new wife by the end of the week and that Nyneve would be her personal slave. Nyneve looked up at Britt. Nyneve: '''"I don't think I can keep being strong, Britt..." '''Britt: "It's okay now. It's all over. We're at a loss..." Arkng Thand leans back in his chair. History is one of those things that he knew so much about and yet often needed to recollect the information. NeS History is also one of those unknown things that the mists of time obscure and alter as it so feels. As he dwells on this he picks up a cup of coffee and drinks, relishing the bitter taste. Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post